


Addict

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Story, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Don't Read This, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Frieza Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Frieza is trans, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Poor Vegeta, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Someone help Vegeta pls, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, Vegeta is not ok, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: Frieza and Vegeta have a horrible history. From Vegeta's earliest memories, Frieza has done unquestionable things to him. Vegeta turned to heavy drinking and drug use.But now Frieza has given Vegeta an impossible challenge. For every day that Vegeta stays clean, that is one day that Frieza will not touch him in a harmful way. If Vegeta relapses, they begin again. Vegeta knows that he can't keep up. He's been addicted for years and he knows that there's no turning back.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Addict

"Lord Frieza requests your presence, Vegeta."

The only response was the sound of the disgraced Saiyan vomiting forcefully. The soldier standing outside sighed softly. This was by no means the first or last time he'd seen Vegeta in this state. In fact there weren't many times that he'd seen Vegeta sober. He jumped a little when the Saiyan staggered out, pale and shaky. "Where?" Vegeta groaned, shielding his eyes from the light. How odd to think that this poor creature was one of the best fighters in the entire Frieza Force as well as Lord Frieza's favorite. 

"His chambers," the soldier replied before heading off. 

Vegeta tamed a moment of wooziness, leaning against the wall. Mixing the liquor and whatever the hell that dealer had given him was a bad idea and he made a note not to repeat that mistake. He rubbed his face as his mind finally processed what the soldier had said. "Fuck," he whimpered, his knees shaking. Frieza hated when he showed up drunk or high. His anxiety made the nausea spike suddenly and he swiftly stumbled back into the washroom to heave emptily. He was fucked. He coughed and gagged twice more before he managed to stop. He rinsed the bile out of his mouth and made the slow trip to Frieza's quarters. 

Frieza's tail slapped impatiently against the bedcovers as he waited for Vegeta. He took another sip of the wine he had been boredly swishing around a few moments before. Where the hell was he? If he was off pumping himself full of drugs again... Frieza made a sound of disgust. He wasn't sure when Vegeta had started with the drugs, but when it had come to his attention, it was too late. The damn Saiyan was addicted to at least a handful of things that might kill a lesser creature. 

The doors opened and Vegeta slid in miserably. Frieza sniffed haughtily, immediately catching a strong whiff of alcohol. "Really, Vegeta?" he said. "I can smell you from here."

Vegeta just grunted softly. He was so dizzy. Despite having thrown up several times, enough of that drug had been absorbed into his system that he was starting to feel it. His heart started pounding and he set a hand on his forehead. "Uh..."

"Come here, you dumb monkey," Frieza snapped. "Surely you're not that intoxicated." Something was definitely off about Vegeta this evening though. He was swaying where he stood, clearly trying to maintain some balance. "Vegeta. Are you even listening to me? Did you take something else?"

Hazily Vegeta nodded. Lying would do no good at this point. It was starting to feel good now, the high really seeping all through him. It distracted him from Frieza's growing anger. Better to enjoy this while he could. He didn't notice when he slid to the floor, shivering and letting out soft whines. 

Frieza saw Vegeta starting to go down and slipped to his side, lowering him to the floor. "You stupid fucking monkey," Frieza sighed. "You realize you're killing yourself?"

"M wha?" Vegeta mumbled. That fast his brain had completely melted. Vegeta probably didn't even know where he was or who he was with anymore. Frieza had seen him pretty inebriated before but this was bad. This was just something he needed to sleep off. 

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Get up." He stood and managed to pull the Saiyan to his feet. Vegeta was pure muscle and that made him rather heavy. Considering he was also deadweight right now, it didn't help. Frieza got him to the bed and let Vegeta flop down limply. "Well you're useless to me right now," he grumbled. "It's no fun when you just lay there." He went to the other side and laid down with a huff. 

Vegeta groaned weakly. Frieza glanced over at him. "If you throw up in here, I'm making you clean it up with your tongue." He rolled over onto his side away from Vegeta. This had to stop. One, Vegeta was literally killing himself without a care in the world. Two, it was cutting short his own enjoyment. Three, Vegeta hadn't been out on a mission in weeks now due to being intoxicated in some way. Frieza clicked his tongue softly. How could he get Vegeta clean? 

He glanced over his shoulder when Vegeta made another soft noise. Vegeta had curled up and was snoring softly, having passed out. Frieza sat up and flicked his tail, unsure of what to do. Vegeta was getting worse and he wasn't sure if there was anything they could do if the Saiyan overdosed on anything. He sighed. He never thought he'd be SAVING this miserable creature, and especially not from himself.


End file.
